Prior to the Family
by bellabeee
Summary: Two years after Aria and Ezra have been married, they are ready to start a family.  Sequel to my stories "Prior to the Wedding" and "Prior to the Engagement".  Please leave a review, it means the world to me!
1. Foreword

Eight years have passed since the little liars graduated from high school. Since then, Spencer is married and has a son, Ben, with her husband, Toby. She is Hanna is recently engaged to Hardy. Emily is giving everyone whiplash from her choice in women, she is on and off with Maya and a new girl named Olivia. It has been two years since Aria and Ezra have gotten married. Ezra is still working at Hollis, Aria has her mother's and Ezra's old job at Rosewood High and they are living in a beautiful house on the outskirts of Rosewood.


	2. Chapter 1

I pulled back my hair as I came walking out of the bathroom. Ezra was sitting on our bed and looking at me like I had a third eye in the middle of my forehead.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Now we wait." I said with a smile.

I slouched down beside him on the bed.

"Third time is a charm right?" he said, his voice was full of hope.

Is this really the third time we tried? I thought to myself.

"I just don't want any problems…you know?" I said, giving him a serious look. I slouched up against his chest.

"Don't worry, I can tell you're worrying, and that's the last thing that we need." Ezra soothed, rubbing my shoulder as he talked.

"I know, I know." I replied. I wanted this more than anything.

"…and if it's not this time, we'll try again." He added.

I sighed and looked at my watch, "Two more minutes."

"These are the longest 5 minutes of my life, I swear." Ezra stated.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

We waited in silence for the last two minutes. My legs felt like jello as I tried to get up off the bed.

"Here, I'll check it." Ezra said, seeing how uneasy I was.

I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer in my head.

Almost a minute had passed before I started to lose hope, "You can come out here, and I'm expecting it to be negative anyhow." I said, feeling let down. "Maybe we just need to see a doctor and get me on medicine, they prescribe that crap to people all the…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Ezra came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test that I had taken about six minutes ago, his eyes were wide and his mouth was almost smiling.

"Oh my god…what is it?" I said, running over as fast as I possibly could.

There it was a small pink plus sign.

We stood in silence for a few moments looking at the result in the test's window.

"We're going to be parents…" Ezra stuttered, "I'm going to be a father…"

He grabbed me and pulled me in tight, kissing my forehead, "and you're going to be the most amazing mother, Aria."

* * *

><p>I know that it was super short, but I think that it is a perfect beginning for the story! Please review! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Ezra held my hand as we waited for the doctor to come back in the room with the results. Several positive pregnancy tests and about a week and a half had gone by and we were waiting for the results of the blood test just to make sure that I actually was pregnant.

"What if the tests I took at home were wrong? There is such a thing as a false positive result…" I said over at him sitting beside the table they had me sitting on.

"…Aria," Ezra interrupted, "you took twelve tests, they were all positive. I don't know how you have any thing left in you to go to the bathroom, you were peeing on sticks all week."

I gave him a grossed out look, "Ezra…" I whined, "I'm serious…these things happen, people get all excited, then go to the doctors, and then this happens."

"Seriously…stop…you are so paranoid hun, just relax, everything is fine."

"I guess to have twelve false positives would be a little out of the ordinary." I laughed, trying to reassure myself.

"A little?" He smiled back at me. "Aria, we're going to have a baby, a happy, healthy baby."

I smiled at this. He was right, we were, I just wanted something a little more reliable than a test bought at WalMart. Just then we heard a knock on the door and the handle started to open. Ezra and I both looked at the Obstetrician, Dr. Leas, with our eyes wide, ready for an answer.

It seemed like an eternity before she spoke, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fitz! Aria, you are pregnant."

My eyes welled up with tears, "Oh my god, I'm pregnant."

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment, and then we can talk about some things."

Dr. Leas left the room. Before she could even shut the door, Ezra was on his feet and hugging me. "See, I told you, everything would be okay."

"We're going to be parents, Ezra, I can't believe it."

"Believe it, honey."

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy, or a girl. What are we going to name it…him…or her?...Oh my god I'm going to have a baby!" I said, realizing it. The words sounding surreal in my mouth.

"Congratulations, Aria," Ezra said to me as he gently placed a hand on my stomach while giving me a sweet kiss.

"Congratulations, Dad." I said back with a short laugh.

We heard another knock on the door, "May I come in?" Dr. Leas said as she peeked her head in.

"Of course you can," I said, still being held by Ezra.

"Alright, so based on the last date of your period, which was March 14th, your projected due date is December 19th. So you'll have the baby just in time for Christmas."

Ezra was beaming, and I'm sure I was as well. "A Christmas baby!" I exclaimed. I'm sure I sounded like someone right out of a made-for-television movie.

"It's very exciting!" Dr. Leas proclaimed. She was a sweet lady, probably in her mid-40's. "Now, Aria, we have your blood from the blood sample we had to take for your test, so we will take your first few tests using that just for blood counts and what not. Ezra, would you mind if we took a blood sample from you? It's not necessary, but we recommend, just so we can be sure that everything is alright and to see your blood type incase something would happen." She said looking at Ezra.

"Absolutely, anything for the baby." He said with a smile.

"Wonderful, a nurse can do that after we finish chatting."

"Great." I said back with a smile.

"Now as you probably know, no smoking or drinking while you're pregnant. Those are the two big ones, but I have a packet of information for you that is waiting at the front desk."

Ezra and I both nodded, hanging on every word that she said.

"Now, between now and your next appointment here, you will probably start to experience morning sickness, everyone's favorite part of being pregnant."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

"I'll be the one holding your hair back when you're puking every morning." Ezra laughed.

"Now! That's my favorite thing to see in here, a loving and supportive husband! You take care of her!"

"Of course I will," he promised, putting a hand on my leg.

"You also may experience headaches, fatigue, backaches, food cravings, and frequent urination…all fun things." She laughed.

"Sounds like it!" I joked.

"All of these things are normal, and if you experience something that does not feel right, you contact us right away, and if something seems very off, take a trip to the ER, which hopefully you will never have to do."

"Let's hope" Ezra added.

"They also have a bottle of prenatal vitamins for you, start taking one every day. Also, they can help you schedule your next appointment, which will happen in about a month from now. If you have any questions, any at all, feel free to give me a call, myself or whoever is here at the time can assist you."

"Thank you so much Dr. Leas!" I said getting up off the table.

"It was very nice meeting both of you," Doctor Leas said, shaking both of our hands, I look forward to seeing you in about a month from now and working with you in the next exciting 9 months." She hugged both of us, "Congratulations again!"

With that she left the room. Ezra still had to have his blood taken, but we stayed back in the room for a moment.

"This is actually happening" I said, holding his hands. "In less than a year…in less than nine months…before Christmas we are going to have a baby!"

"I'm so happy for us!" Ezra beamed, "This is the greatest news ever!"

"Yes it is." I replied, giving him a tight hug. "I love you." I said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too, Aria."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

Thank you so much for reading!

Don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Baby Fitz, I have a heart :)

If you are reading this please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I write!

Also, if you have a tumblr, follow me! The link is in my profile!


	4. Chapter 3

Ezra and I sat in the waiting room of the obstetrician's office. I had been there twice since the first check up and this was Ezra's first time back here since the first visit. I was 12 weeks along, almost 3 months. Not much had happened since our first visit here, a lot of puking, but that was expected. We had yet to tell my parents or Ezra's parents, I don't know what we were waiting for, but we hadn't found the right time yet. It was not like we were hiding it or anything, we just had not seen a lot of either of our parents lately, and this was not exactly something that we were going to tell them over the phone.

"So what do you think the sonograms going to look like?" Ezra asked curiously, "The last one looked like a jelly bean and I'm wondering if this one will look any more like the thing that's going to come out of your stomach in a few months."

I gave him a look, and laughed, "First of all, it's a baby, not a thing…and second of all that was about a month ago, Dr. Leas said that this one will look more like a baby and less like a fetus."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come with you to the appointments all the time, I feel really horrible about it. I mean this baby is half mine, and I need to be here with you every time…"

"Ezra, don't worry about it, I know you were so busy with the end of the semester at Hollis and it's so hard for you to take off, don't worry about it. Nothing interesting happened then anyhow."

"I just feel bad, I hope baby Fitz will forgive me," he said sweetly placing a hand on my newly swollen stomach.

"I know they will" I said with a smile.

Dr. Leas opened up the door, "Aria, baby Fitz, and…daddy…." I could tell she couldn't remember Ezra's name.

"Ezra," I said as I walked up to meet her and go through the doors and into one of the smaller rooms.

"So how is everything coming along for you two? Or should I say three?" She said with a smile.

"Things are great." I replied, "I've been doing everything that you asked me to."

"Fantastic," she replied as she checked my heart rate as well as my blood pressure. "Now why you're here today is to get a sonogram so we can see how little baby Fitz is growing."

"Can we find out what it's going to be yet?" Ezra asked anxiously, "I just want to be able to call it a him or a her, and plus I want to start spoiling it already and I'm not big on the whole unisex thing…"

"The next sonogram that you get in about a month from now, when you are around 18 months along, will most likely be able to show whether your baby is a boy or a girl."

"We're obviously excited." I said, referring to Ezra getting a little bit too excited over this.

"It is definitely an exciting time! You sure don't have to apologize for being excited!" Dr. Leas exclaimed in a corny voice. "Although you cannot find out the sex today, most likely you will be able to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Oh wow," I said in awe, "We'll let's get started!"

Ezra laughed at my enthusiasm this time.

"Alright, if you wait right here, our nurse will help you with the sonogram. It was so nice meeting you again Ezra and I look forward to seeing you again, Aria."

"Thank you so much Dr. Leas!" Ezra said as she left the room.

Within seconds a nurse was there and was putting the freezing cold jelly on my exposed stomach.

"How's it feel to start showing like you are pregnant?" she asked, referring to my newly grown belly.

"Well besides the fact that I feel like I am constantly bloated," I chuckled, "I don't mind, I'm getting used to it."

"I think it's adorable." Ezra said to me while looking me in the eyes. The nurse started moving the wand over my stomach. I was so happy with how everything was going. Ezra was being amazing with everything, he was going to be a wonderful father, I couldn't have picked a better person to be my child's father.

I noticed that the nurse was squinting at the monitor screen as if she was seeing something wrong. I immediately snapped out of my daydream.

"What? What's wrong? Is something wrong."

"Nothings wrong Mrs. Fitz, I need to have Dr. Leas look at this though."

I looked at Ezra, my throat felt like it was closing shut and my eyes started to water.

"Don't" he said, seeing the glassiness of my eyes, "Everything's fine she just said so."

Dr. Leas stepped into the room without talking, grabbed the wand and started to maneuver it around my stomach, "Well, I would turn the speaker on so we could hear the heartbeat," Dr. Leas said with a smile, "but it would probably sound a little bit funny."

I looked at her, ready to start crying, "Why? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby's heart."

"No, Aria, your babies are perfectly healthy." Dr. Leas said with an even bigger smile.

Ezra looked at me, "See sweet heart, the babies are fine."

"Oh my god…." I looked at him like he was something I had never seen before, "Babies….babies…Ezra! We're having twins!"

His eyes got wide, "Holy crap…we're having two babies, not one but two…" he kissed me, "this is amazing!"

"Congratulations!"said Dr. Leas, noticing our shock and excitement. "From the looks of things, there are two babies in there, Aria! You are having twins!"

I placed a hand on my belly, "Two babies…"

* * *

><p>AHHH! Surprise!<p>

I was so tempted not to do that, but I had to! So cliche, but so wonderful!

I hope you all liked it!

If you are reading this, please be an amazing reader and review this story (as well as all my other stories!) It means so much to me!

I have gotten such FANTASTIC reviews on this story so far (and All My Bells!) on here and on Tumblr and it has made me want to write more and more!

I love you all so very much!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

Ezra and I waited impatiently for our parents to come over. It was just going to be the six of us. We had not told them anything about being pregnant up until this point, but we were going to drop the bomb tonight. She was excited and a little bit nervous to tell everyone. I didn't know why I was nervous; everyone was going to be ecstatic for us. Maybe it was just because you only have one chance to tell your parents that you're pregnant for the first time and I just want to do it right. Who was I kidding; there was no wrong way.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning to Ezra who was finishing making dinner in the kitchen.

"Not pregnant." He laughed.

"Thank god! I looked everywhere at the mall today to find something that didn't make me look like I have two babies in my belly."

"I don't want them hidden." Ezra replied sweetly.

"Well I don't either, I just want to tell everyone myself before they can guess."

"I understand." He said back.

I started pacing around the room, stopping to pick up things then immediately putting them down every few seconds.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked, gesturing to my pacing.

"What? I'm not." I defended myself.

"Relax, seriously, you've been worrying too much lately." He stopped for a moment and rubbed his forehead, "Which is making me start to worry."

"I know, I know." I replied. "I just want everything to be perfect and right."

"and everything will be." He added.

And with that, we heard the door bell ring.

"Company!" I exclaimed in a sing song voice. I looked out the window that framed our front door, it was my Ella and Byron, my mom and dad.

I could not have opened the door any faster, and within seconds I was being hugged by both of them. It felt so good to be with them again, I've been so busy lately that I felt like I haven't seen my parents in ages.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so happy you could make it!" I said.

"We're so happy we could too, sweetie." My mom replied, with twice as much excitement that I have.

"You know we love coming over." Byron added.

My mom looked me up and down for a second, I gave Ezra a nervous look as he said hi to my dad.

"Aria…" my mom said suspiciously, "you look different."

I let out a nervous laugh, "Different, how?" I asked.

"I don't know, just different, is that a new sweater?"

"Oh!" I said, relieved, "Yeah, I just got it today from the mall." My mom walked slightly behind me to look at it.

"It's cute!" She said.

I looked at Ezra trying to get eye contact to let him know that I thought we were in the clear, but as soon as I did his eyes got wide.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"Oh my God! Aria!" my mom hugged me, "You're pregnant?"

"What? No. I mean, Yes! …Wait…How do you know?"

Ezra had his hand covering his mouth from laughing, "Hun you left the tag on your new sweater."

I reached to the back, and there it was, sticking out of the neck of the shirt, on the tag it said "LOFT MATERNITY" in bold upper case letters.

"I'm pregnant!" I said to my mom and dad. "I'm about 13 weeks along." Even though my mom had found out about me being pregnant by herself, she didn't know that we were having twins yet, I would wait for Ezra's parents to get her before I told them that. My parents exchanged hugs with Ezra and I while my mom was blurting out spurts of excitement.

"This is so wonderful!", "I can't believe this!", "Byron, we're going to be grandparents!", "Are you taking care of yourself?", "How's the morning sickness?", "Have you two picked any names yet?", "I'm so happy for you Aria!", "Byron, aren't you happy for them?" you could barely understand what she was saying through her cries of happiness.

In the midst of my mom nearly having a heart attack, the doorbell rang. Ella went running towards it, while Ezra and I followed, there was no use stopping her now.

"John! Victoria! So nice to see you!" she greeted them, rushing them into the living room. "Oh, there's no use containing it any longer, Aria's pregnant!"

They practically had the same reaction that my parents did, cries of happiness and complete blubbering of random excitement.

After the initial shock set in, we decided it was time for dinner.

Ezra and I sat the table, while Ella and Victoria were talking about possible dates for a baby shower and Byron and John talked about their favorite types of beer while they were drinking some on the couch.

When the table was done being set, and the dinner was dished out onto everyone's plate, Ezra made an announcement.

"Before we start, I would like to make a quick toast, I just wanted to say thank you, mom and dad," he looked at his John and Victoria, "and mom and dad," He chuckled, looking at Ella and Byron, "for coming here tonight for dinner and to be able to share this special news with everyone. We are so happy to have such great, supportive parents that will help us every step of the way through this journey. But most importantly we are happy for the amount of love that will be given to both of our babies from both the parents and the grandparents."

He stopped for a few seconds, everyone but John raised his or her glass to toast.

"Oh my gosh!" John whispered, "Victoria did you hear that?"

I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"Hear what honey?" she replied to him.

"She said babies, Aria said babies."

"Yeah and?"

At this, Ella's eyes opened wide, "Aria!"

"I'm having twins!" I exclaimed. I felt like I was glowing.

* * *

><p>I liked this one!<p>

Coming next, Aria tells the girls and soon after, they will find out the sexes of the babies! Yay! I'm excited!

If you are reading this please review, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update!

Also, if you have tumblr, make sure you follow me (link in my profile) and message me telling me who you are on here! You all rock!


	6. Chapter 5

It seemed like forever since I had seen the girls, it had been over a month. With all of us in the real world now, it made it a lot harder to get together, however we were always texting, calling, and emailing each other. Even though we had been in contact, I thought it would be best to tell them that I was pregnant in person.

We planned to meet up at a restaurant in the heart of Rosewood called Sognatore, which meant love in Italian. It was a fancy little place; Ezra and I had been there before on one of our first real dates after coming out to the world. It reminded me of a restaurant at a hotel in Vegas, the ceiling was even painted to look like a fake sky. Not to mention they served the best eggplant parmigiano that someone could find around here.

The girls and I had decided to meet at the restaurant for dinner at 7pm, however, I decided to come ten minutes late. None of the girls had any idea that I was pregnant, and I was definitely showing, so I thought that it would be best to come later so I could surprise them all at once.

I texted Spencer when I was in the parking lot and told her that I would be coming in a moment.

Within seconds, I received a reply from her saying that they were already at a table waiting for me and she had ordered a glass of my favorite wine for me.

Bad choice of beverage Spence.

I went into the restaurant and saw the girls sitting a table in the corner of the main room.

Emily saw me first and her eyes got wide when she saw my baby bump. Almost instantaneously a smile crept across her face.

"Aria!" she exclaimed from halfway across the crowded restaurant.

"Hey girls!" I said, extremely happy to see them all and for the four of us to be reunited.

I got to the table and exchanged hugs with all three of them.

"Aria you're pregnant!" Hanna said, throwing her arms in the air around me, her voice was at an all time happy.

"Thank you for being obvious, Han." Spencer added sarcastically.

After a few minutes of hugging, we all settled down and ordered our food.

"Sorry about the wine," Spencer apologized, "I should have waited for you to come."

"Don't worry about it Spence, you had no way of knowing."

"When's your due date?" Emily asked inquisitively.

"December 19th." I replied.

"That's so cute" Emily practically squealed, "A Christmas baby!"

I nodded, "I'm excited."

I always found it quite humorous when Emily got excited about something being cute, she always kind of put up this tough exterior that didn't seem to be bothered with frills and girly things, but we all know that she was a girly girl at heart—just like the rest of us.

"So have you found out if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Hanna questioned, "I'm ready to start spoiling the little bean. The day Spencer told me she was pregnant, I went straight on over to Janie and Jack and bought everything they had in blue." She laughed, "Hi my name is Hanna, and I have a baby clothes addiction."

"Well…" I answered carefully. "I don't know what I'm having yet…but there is a chance that you will have to buy both blue and pink."

At this, Hanna looked at me like I had just sprouted horns.

"Oh my god, Aria!" Emily realized, "You're having twins! That is so incredible."

Hanna let out a sigh, "Oh thank the lord," she laughed, "I got scared for a second."

"That's awesome, Aria." Spencer added, "I'm really happy for the two of you." She said with a smile. "How's Mr. Fitz holding up with all this?"

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for Ezra.

"Sorry…Ezra." She corrected herself, exaggerating every sound in his name.

"He's been amazing." I answered with a smile. "He's going to be an amazing dad. He's been especially great with the preparations for the nursery. I mean, we haven't been able to paint or buy much for it, but he cleaned up our 'junk' room so we have room for them. He's great with everything like this, you girls know that. Even when I was puking my guts out at 5 in the morning, he was there to hold my hair back and trying to feed me crackers and ginger ale afterwards."

"Jeeze, I hope Hardy is like that when I'm pregnant someday." Hanna added.

"He will be" I confirmed.

We continued to eat our food chat about life, about the babies and about Hanna's engagement to Hardy.

When it was time to leave, I gave the girls the information on the baby shower and they all said that they would obviously be more than happy to come and help. I told them that I was going to have it at my parents' house.

I was so happy that everyone was now aware of my pregnancy and of the twins. I knew they were not big or bad secrets, but it felt good to not have to worry about telling people and having them ask so many questions about it. Now I got to concentrate on the babies.

* * *

><p>Ugh that was so lame and boring...SORRY<p>

I promise the next few chapters will be better

I just didn't have any inspiration or drive to write it...womp womp

Can't wait to find out the babies sexes

and names

and to meet the babies

PS-how AMAZING was the new episode?

Please rate & review

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 6

Ezra and I were once again in the waiting room at Dr. Leas's practice. Today was the day that we had been waiting for; we were going to find out the sexes of the babies. Up until this point we had not talked about baby names, so that was something that I had been excited for. The only thing regarding names that we had talked about is the fact that we were not going to have the first names of our children be named after any of our relatives. Things can become messy that way. This way, neither side of the family and neither set of in-laws feel slighted.

As many times that I had been in her practice and the waiting room, I still found new things for my mind to digest each time I was there. Her office was very New Age and Modern. It definitely wasn't the cold starch whites, grays, and beiges that you would usually see at the doctors or at the hospital. The waiting room was decorated in lush purples, olives, and golds. Instead of harsh overhead fluorescent lighting, there were lamps that gave off a warm yellow light when lit. Instead of chairs there were couches that were completed with ottomans and throw pillows. There were abstract pictures of pregnant women and real pictures of pregnant bellies. It was a little bit strange, but it went along with the décor.

Finally, the nurse called us in. We went straight to the sonogram room and the nurse prepared me for the sonogram. Dr. Leas came in after a few minutes of waiting.

"Someone's getting considerably larger in the baby bump region!" She sang seconds after she walked in the door. "How are Aria and Ezra today?" she asked us. She was constantly bubbling with energy and smiles.

"Good, good!" Ezra answered, "I will be happier after I know what we're having." He said excitedly. "I mean, I'll be happy no matter what, but just knowing will make it seem even more real than it already is."

I nodded as Ezra spoke, "We're doing well, Dr. Leas. Excited." I added.

"And how are Baby Fitz 1 and Baby Fitz 2 doing?" she asked with a small giggle.

"Oh they're good!" I said back with a laugh that matched hers. "I've been eating well, taking my vitamins, light exercise, etcetera, etcetera."

She started feeling my abdomen, "Well you look great, and you feel great. You've been taking care of her, Ezra!" Dr. Leas exclaimed, her voice was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"I have," Ezra replied, "I even set her vitamins out on the counter in the mornings."

"Wow! You are lucky!" Dr. Leas said as she turned to me, "Most men can't even remember to take their own medicine let alone remember their wive's."

I smiled to Ezra, "See, I told you I was lucky."

Dr. Leas grabbed her equipment, "Well," she said, turning on the sonogram's screen, "Who's ready to find out what kind of babies you're having?" She asked as she pulled up my shirt and squeezed some of the cold gel onto my abdomen.

I smiled at her, "Ready as ever!"

She started to move the wand over my bump and pointed to the screen, "There is one baby's head." She moved her pointer finger about five inches away, "There is the other baby's head."

My eyes squinted to see the screen. Ezra was leaning over me to see what she was showing.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz." She said with a wide smile, "This baby right here," she pointed to the first head, "is a boy…and this one right here," she circled the second baby's head on the screen, "is a girl."

Ezra and I shared a quick glance at one another; our eyes were wide with surprise and sheer happiness.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, you are having a boy and a girl!"

Ezra gave me a quick hug, "Dr. Leas! That's wonderful!" Ezra beamed at her. "This is like the best of both worlds!"

Dr. Leas handed me a towel to wipe off my stomach. "It is, Ezra! Not only do you get two babies, but also you get a boy and a girl! Congratulations again!"

"Thank you so much Dr. Leas!" I said to her.

"Any names picked out yet?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, we were waiting until we found out what we were having," I started to explain.

"But now since we know, that's probably all we're going to talk about on the way home!" Ezra laughed.

Dr. Leas laughed like it was one of the funniest things she had ever heard. "Well congrats again you two, I'm already late for my next appointment, but I look forward to seeing you again!"

She powered down the equipment and left the room and shortly after. We went to the desk and made sure that all of our insurance information was correct.

Ezra was right, our entire conversation home was about future names for the baby.

"How about Ava?" he asked. "That would sound regal, Ava Fitz. It could even be something like Ava Olivia Fitz or Ava Elizabeth Fitz." he was smiling at his idea.

I wrinkled my nose, "Too stuffy. How about Seamus Fitz?"

"Too Irish." He replied back. "Marissa? Marissa Fitz?"

I tilted my head, "Meh, it's okay…how about Joseph?"

"Joseph Fitz?" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "It's alright I guess."

I let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, "This is going to be tough."

"It will be worth it though." Ezra reassured.

"But what if we pick out a name, and when it comes out it doesn't look like an Ava or Joseph or Marissa?"

Ezra laughed at my dilemma. "You worry too much. In that case we'll just name them 1 Fitz and 2 Fitz. That way we'll never forget their names, no one will."

I playfully smacked his shoulder at his comment. "Come on, Ezra! Seriously!"

"We'll then let's pick a name that means something, not just a name that we like."

I tilted my head, "…So let's name them something that sounds like it's African that no one can even pronounce because it means 'child of god' or something like that?" she laughed.

"No really!" Ezra laughed. "I think we should name them something that has a strong meaning. It doesn't have to be something that no one can pronounce…all names mean something. We'll be able to find something, I'm sure of it."

I smiled at him. "We're going to be parents of a son and a daughter."

He smiled back and didn't even have to say anything. We continued driving home. Our minds were flickering with thoughts of names and the babies in general. The rest of the day we talked about everything, from the colors of their nursery to when we want to get the twins christened. This was by far one of the most exciting times of my entire life. I was a little bit nervous, but mostly excited.


	8. Chapter 7

It was the morning of my baby shower and I was excited and stressed about it. I was excited to be seeing many members of mine and Ezra's family as well as the girls, but planning a party and two babies was starting to get to my head. I felt like I was swimming in to do lists and nothing was ever getting crossed off of them. Thank goodness Ezra's mom and mine were taking care of most of the shower, or else there probably would not even be a shower.

It had taken over an hour for me to get ready. It was becoming harder and harder to find clothes to fit without looking silly. Every time I noticed how much weight I had been gaining I wanted to paper over every mirror in our house. I knew it was healthy to put on weight, but I was starting to not feel like myself. And it was more than just baby bump weight…it was everywhere weight. Shoes were an even bigger problem. My current footwear wardrobe of heels weren't cutting it and I was limited to Uggs and tennis shoes. I ended up putting on a brown sweater dress, ivory tights, and chestnut tall Uggs. I pulled my hair back with a slim gold hair band.

The shower was being held at the Rosewood Inn, a cozy little hotel located right in the heart of Hollis's campus. The small meeting room we were at was warm and inviting. The room's capacity was around 80 people, which was more than enough for our group, which was only a few over 50. The room was decorated in ornate reds and golds. There was a large fireplace with a fur rug in front of it, which was definitely of use to us in the cold November weather we had been having. Above the fireplace hung 10 or so gold-leafed frames holding pictures of the college throughout the years. Instrumental versions of Christmas carols were playing over a speaker that played softly throughout the hotel.

My mom had bought an array of pastel blue and pink decorations to hang up around the room. I kind of wish she wouldn't, it was gorgeous enough as it was, and it was all just a little too cliché for me. But of course, I would let her hang up banners and put out centerpieces wherever she pleased, she helped to plan it, and like I said, it wouldn't be happening without help.

The shower started at two, groups of women came in holding pastel bags and balloons. They greeted me with hugs and belly rubs and I felt like a robot saying the same thing to each guest. "Thank you for coming!...You can put your gifts and cards on the table over there…It's nice to see you too!...Yes! Twins! A boy and a girl!...I know! It's been so long!" Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see each of my guests, but I was also excited to get off my feet.

Finally Emily and Maya came, followed shortly after by Spencer and Hanna, who arrived together. Out of all my guests, they were the ones I was most excited to see.

"The traffic coming from Philly was horrendous!" Spencer exclaimed as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Yeah, that's why we're late," Hanna explained, "and because Spencer is just a slow driver." She accused, giving Spencer a look.

"Safe. Hanna. I'm a safe driver."

"Well at least you're here! That's all I care about! I missed you guys!"

Emily and Maya were only a few feet away from us, I called them over.

"You really do look great!" Maya said through a mouthful of cookies.

"You look like that thing is ready to crawl out of you." Hanna said referring to how much I had grown since the last time I saw her.

"Remember, Han. There's two babies in there!" Emily laughed. "A boy and a girl, that's so exciting!"

I nodded. "We are excited."

"…and you should be!" Spencer added, as she put a hand on my bump. "I have some baby boy things I could give you if you wanted, but I wouldn't be able to help with anything for girls."

"That would be great Spence." And I meant that, any help would be great.

"I just can't believe you're having a baby!" Emily exclaimed, "I mean, I've known for months and I can't get over the idea of you having one baby, let alone two!"

"You and Ezra are going to be great parents!" Maya commented.

"Thank you, Maya." I said graciously, that was my favorite compliment to get lately, "I really hope so."

"And then Aunt Hanna is going to come and spoil them rotten." Hanna laughed.

"Of course she is." Spencer replied with a small eye roll.

"You guys are welcome to baby sit anytime!" I laughed.

"Maya and I would love to!" Emily volunteered.

"Toby and I always up for play dates!" Spencer added.

"I'll take them shopping." Hanna said. Typical Hanna.

"Don't worry Hanna, I'll never ask you to change a diaper." I laughed at Hanna's lack of enthusiasm at my babysitting comment.

"I'll still love them though!" Hanna retorted, "You know I will!"

I playfully pushed Hanna at her comment, "I know, Han."

"Any names picked out yet?" Maya asked inquisitively. "I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but I'm just curious!"

"Yeah!" Spencer perked up, her eyes wide, "With names like Aria and Ezra and your last name is Fitz, I'm sure they're going to be unique."

I laughed, I had never really thought about how interesting our names did sound. "We have a few ideas, we haven't picked one out for sure."

Hanna gave me a quick hug, "I missed you Aria."

"I missed you guys too, we need to see each other more often." I replied.

"Definitely." Emily agreed.

We shared another hug and the girls waved as they went to sit on a big couch that was by the fireplace. I sat down crosslegged beside the warm fireplace on the fur rug as Ezra's mom, Victoria and my Aunt brought over my gift bags.

I received everything I could have possibly wanted. Two cribs for the babies, plenty of diapers, bottles, baby wipes, a double stroller, a blender to make our own baby food, a couple of blankets, decorations for the nursery, and adorable matching outfits for any occasion you could imagine.

After presents, we had a small meal that consisted of soup and salad. Then we moved on to the cookies and cupcakes that were decorated in pastel blues and pinks. I didn't have any of the soup or salad, but I enjoyed more desert than I probably should have had. I didn't care, I had stuck to a strict baby diet and I was excited to have something that was not completely healthy.

After an hour or two of socializing, the shower was over. Everyone had left and Ezra's and my mom were cleaning up inside. While putting my presents away in my car I noticed Spencer drive by with the other girls.

She rolled down her window. "Aria, wait!" she said as she saw me heading back into the hotel.

I turned quickly, "Spencer? Who's car are you driving?" I had never seen the car before. Maybe her's was in the shop and this was a rental, or maybe it was her parents'.

She put the car into park and got out. The other girls got out after her. "Well, you're having two babies, and I don't think that you and Ezra can only have a car any more. So we put all of our money together, and we got you an SUV."

I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth, "You're kidding Spence."

Emily laughed, "No she's not."

I ran to them and gave all four of them a hug. "Oh my god, guys. Seriously?"

Maya nodded, "Since the moment you told everyone you were having twins, we knew you needed a bigger vehicle."

"A car isn't even big enough for one baby!" Spencer added.

"You should just be proud of me for keeping it a secret from you."

"Thank you guys so much!" I hugged each of them separately. "You're so amazing!"

And they were. I couldn't ask for better friends. My life at this time was currently perfect. I did not always feel that way, but when I did, I truly meant it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Coming next will be the birth of the babies! Yay!

Feel free to send suggestions for names! I'm not saying I'll pick one, but if I really like it I will :)

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

The finally weeks of Aria's pregnancy flew by. Preparations were made and planned meticulously. Final doctor's appointments were made and every detail was set in it's place.

* * *

><p>However, no amount of preparation could have prepared the two of us for the sheer insanity and excitement that ensued the moment that Aria's water broke. Within a few blurred hours, she was checked into the hospital at ready to begin on the journey of labor. I stayed with her for the first hour or so, but then the nurse taking care of Aria at the moment assured me that I could leave the room for 15 minutes or so to inform our families' that the babies were coming.<p>

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, Doctor Leas beamed as she handed Aria our son and soon after, our daughter. They were born 16 minutes apart. After our daughter was born, she was placed in my arms. As her small chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took, I wondered how I could love a human being so much whilst I had only known them for a mere few moments. Within seconds, tears had filled my eyes and I was hesitant to give her back to the nurse who wanted to record her vitals. However, my new son soon replaced the void in my arms. He looked identical to his sister, both with dark hair and bright blue eyes. I looked down at him and attempted to fathom what had just occurred.<p>

* * *

><p>After the initial swell of emotions, Aria and I were asked to fill out some paperwork. When it was completed, nurses brought the babies back to us and handed the girl to me and her brother to Aria. I looked over at her, she was clearly exhausted and drained from the events that she had endured, but it was the most radiant and beautiful that I had ever seen her in my entire life.<p>

"I love you." I said softly to her as she admired her infant. "Thank you for making these beautiful babies."

Letting out a small laugh she looked up at me, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

I sat down at the foot of her bed, and we sat for a whole in silence. It might have been a few minutes or a few hours, but all I was worried about was holding my daughter close to my chest, trying to soak in every moment to remember forever.

"He looks like an Reagan, doesn't he?" Aria said quietly, breaking the veil of silence. "Our name fits well for him, Reagan Fitz."

"And this is our little queen, Rhiannon."

A smile crept across our faces. At this moment in time, I was completely satisfied and content with my life. Although the road ahead wouldn't always be smooth, we had everything we needed to get through the tough times.

* * *

><p>Wow, better late than never, right?<p>

Anyhow, after about 10 months of not posting, here is the ending...

I really hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully you are reading this and haven't completely forgotten about my stories.

I was in between using names from literature and names that had a meaning, but I ended up using names that had a meaning. Reagan means little king in Irish and Rhiannon means great queen in Welsh. I think that they are both adorable names and would be too cute for twins!

Thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) sticking around, YOU are amazing.


End file.
